First Love
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kau terjebak pada bayang-bayang seseorang selama 10 tahun? Mengapa bisa? Disini, Sakura akan menceritakan kisahnya./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Clolour In My Life_ © White Apple Clock

 _Rate:_ T

 _Genre:_ _Hurt/Comfort_

 _MainPair: SasuSaku_

 _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Kalian semua pasti pernah merasakan masa kecil yang bahagia, bukan? Kalau benar, kalian pasti mengetahui alur kisah cinta _A Little Mermaid_ yang diproduksi _Disney_. Yep, mengorbankan ekor dan suaranya demi memliki sepasang kaki untuk menemui Pangeran pujaannya di daratan sana. Naas, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan membiarkan Sang Duyung–lebih tepatnya mantan duyung–terjun ke dasar laut, membawa segala cinta yang tak terbalaskan bersama buih-buih napasnya.

Tapi, disini berbeda.

Kalian belum tahu kisahku, yang kuakui memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan _little mermaid_ itu. Saat dimana aku merasakan sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, bedanya, aku terjun kedalam beban yang mencekam. Bukan dasar laut. Juga, aku adalah seorang manusia. Bukan duyung. Ingat itu.

Baiklah, kita mulai drama yang membosankan ini.

Semua berawal dari cinta semasa kecil. Hebat, bukan? Di usia yang masih tergolong bocah _ingusan_ udah mengenal hal yang serumit itu? Aku saja yang kini sudah kuliah belum bisa _menjinakkan_ apa itu cinta. Sebenarnya sederhana, pada saat itu aku hanya mengagumi rupanya yang tampan dan kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Tapi, akunya saja yang pada saat itu sok dewasa dan menganggap itu cinta.

Selama waktu terus berjalan, aku semakin beranjak. Surai _pink-_ ku semakin memanjang, mulai mengalami tanda-tanda pubertas. Dari sekolah dasar, hingga SMA kelas 1, dia belum bisa pergi dari kehidupanku. Seakan-akan dia telah menyatu dengan jiwa ragaku. Bagaikan satu badan berjiwa dua, menikmati indahnya dunia bersama. Dan aku menganggap hal ini cinta semasa kecil yang berujung fatalisme.

Kenapa?

Bayangkan, sudah banyak pria yang singgah di hati yang kosong ini. Tapi pada akhirnya hatiku, pikiranku, tertuju kepadanya. Seakan aku sedang pulang ke suatu tempat. Entah dimana itu. Aku tak tau. Aku bagaikan sungai dan dia bagaikan laut. Hidupku, ada kalanya bermuara kepadanya. Bayangkan, selama 10 tahun aku menjalani hidup seperti itu. Diikuti bayang-bayangnya kemanapun aku pergi. Menghantui setiap mimpi dalam tidurku. Gila, benar-benar gila.

Dan kalian tahu, 10 tahun itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Sangat lama.

Aku berbaring di atas kasur. Klorofil teduhku menerawang langit-langit kamar sebiru langit pagi. Ku biarkan tumpukan buku-buku kedokteran itu di atas meja belajarku. Bersama _netbook_ -ku yang tertera skripsi _human anatomy_. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat.

Entah kenapa aku terpikir kisah cintaku yang paling rumit itu. Lihatlah, aku sudah sakit kepala melihat skripsiku yang menumpuk dan dikejar _deadline._ Sekarang, ditambah dengan masa lalu yang membuatku makin sakit kepala. Heh, tapi lucu memang. Aku ingat dimana aku selalu _uring-uringan_ ketika berjumpa dengannya dulu. Aku ingat dimana aku selalu merasa sangat girang ketika menyebut namanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku menyinggungkan senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan kegelian.

Aku baru sadar, pada saat itu aku bodoh sekali.

Aku hampir gila karenanya. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak _stress_ ketika kau benar-benar ingin melupakan seseorang tapi justru kau semakin mengingatnya? Ah, bahaya ini. _It'll kill me slowly_ kalau dibiarkan terus. Pikirku saat itu.

Dan akhirnya, aku membuat suatu kesepakatan kepada diriku sendiri. Dulu, saat masih kelas 1 SMA, aku pernah _naksir_ seorang senior. Kesepakatanku, aku harus melupakan Sasuke- _kun_ saat aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada senior tersebut. Miris, aku ditolak.

 _Double attack._

Mau tak mau, aku harus menghapus seluruh akun sosial media Sasuke- _kun_. Mulai dari _twitter, facebook, blackberry messanger, contact,_ hingga foto-foto dia yang kusimpan di galeri ponselku. _Sayonara,_ _Sasuke-_ _kun._

Semenjak itu, aku bisa menikmati hidupku bebas tanpa beban dari dirinya. Dan aku memulai kisah cinta yang baru dengan kekasihku dalam hubungan yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun. Lagi, dia seniorku di universitas–memang seleraku sama yang lebih tua, _sih._ Aku bahagia bersamanya danakan bahagia bersamanya sampai waktu memisahkan. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa menggeser Sasuke- _kun_ dari hatiku. Sekalipun kekasihku, jauh lebih sempurna dari Sasuke- _kun_ yang sudah sempurna.

Kekuatan cinta pertama itu memang luar biasa, bukan? Hehe.

 **THE END**

Review?


End file.
